Up Periscope
by Makensie
Summary: A little peaceful time for Kim and Ron. A little reflection of their lives. Kinda fluffy


Hello, I've come back with another little story of mine ) I got the idea listening to "Up Periscope" by Drake Bell (who wrote, sang and owns the song)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any related logo… yadda, yadda, yadda…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ron woke up and saw Kim sleeping peacefully, he could feel her breathing. He watched her for a while, he loved doing that… and doing other stuff too, but now it was just the moment to watch her sleep.

"_Man, she's so beautiful! I can't believe that I'm so lucky to have found her, let alone marry her!"_

A grin spread across his face, he had been married to her for 2 years now. They were happy, still exploring the many benefits of marriage and also still getting on each other's nerves for something they'd do.

"Yeah, life's good"

"KP, you're awake!" He said, he had gotten caught in the moment and lost track of the real world for a few minutes, so when she woke up he didn't notice. Kim just stared at him and smiled contently to herself.

"Sha, yeah… I couldn't sleep that much knowing that my husband was awake, lying right next to me" She added a smile.

"Who could? I mean, have you seen your husband? He is _so _hot!" He added playfully.

"Don't get big heady there, Mr. Possible, you know I just married you 'cause you're a ferociously good kisser" Now there were saying tons of pointless stuff, they were just saying sweet-nothings and stuff like that.

"You got me there, Ms. Stoppable" He looked thoughtful "Nope, there's nothing I can do about it" He leaned in to kiss her, but when they were about to brush their lips together Kim grunted.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked worried about her.

"Nothing, the twins were going at it again… I just wish they'd come out already"

"You still have 5 more moths to go" He cupped her face and kissed her softly. After they broke the kiss, he moved his hands to her tummy and put a thoughtful expression.

"What are you thinking?" She said.

"Not much really" He shrugged as he responded her "I was just thinking that our life is not so ordinary"

"Really?" She smirked, it was pretty obvious their lives weren't ordinary; they were world-saving heroes.

"Yeah… it's like a bowl full of cherries overflowing with love… tasty, caring and loving, what's better than that?" He added his goofy grin.

"You're weird" She simply said.

"Hey!" He tried his best to sound and look indignant, but he failed miserably at it.

"But I love you so much" She placed her hand under his chin and moved it closer to her face and then kiss him gently on the lips.

After they broke the kiss Ron was looking totally zoned out, he was still thinking about his life with Kim, Kim, the twins, all the things that had happened lately… tons of things. Kim smiled contently, thinking about similar stuff.

"I so can't believe that in five more months there will be little kids here… and that in a few years they'll be running around the house" Kim said dreamingly.

"Sha', tell me about it! And if they're anything like their mother, there'll be no way to stop them"

"But if they are like their father, we'll have to chase them around to get them to move a little, to do a little exercise"

"Hey, was that a shot?" He replied trying to look annoyed, but failing miserably. "Besides, my mad fu running skills are known and recognized everywhere! Check MCU, MHS… even the villain community knows it!" He said proudly.

"Yeah, how could I forget that?"

"No big… but between us, most of the credit is taken by a hot red-headed girl, man she's hot!"

"Really?" She said arching her eye brows.

"Oh, yeah... she's unique; she's good at everything she does. She was a straight-A student in high school, the best on her classes during college, the best cheerleader from MHS to GCU, she saves the world, she's the best lawyer in the USA… Oh, oh! And she's a badical kisser! And even more badical in bed" He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Wow, you seem to know her so well… and I'll pretend I didn't hear that last comment 'cause her sidekick is a spakin' kisser and is ferociously good in bed too" They both shared a giggle and looked in the eyes for a while, until their faces met and lips brushed together. His hands went to her now-expanded tummy and caressed her –and the babies, now four months old. She moved her hands to his neck, one went to his hair, messing it, and also playing with his ear.

Yep, life was good. "Like a bowl full of cherries, not so very ordinary overflowing with love".

Who was he kidding? Their lives would never be ordinary or normal. The saved the world, for God's sake! The fought the villains, they had been around the world, they'd had life-changing experiences… they were famous, and yet they remained with their feet on the ground. They'd gotten married and now they'd be having their first kids. Not that they hadn't tried before –man, they _had _tried- it's just that they weren't ready to have one.

They were still kissing; things were getting more serious until Ron's alarm broke the mood. He had to get ready to go to work; he reached out with his hand, turned it off, and kept kissing Kim. But instead of kiss him back, Kim broke the kiss and looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to work?" She said, arching her eye brow.

"No, not really, I can call and get the shift later" He said seductively, all he wanted was to stay home doing his favorite 'sport' with his wife.

"Actually, I'd rather have you around later in the day" She told him, adding a few of her seducing techniques. His mind working a thousand miles per second got him ready for work in less than five minutes, something that usually took him over half an hour. But his logic was right, the sooner he got to work, the sooner he'd be out, and the more time he'd be with Kim.

They did kiss for another while, though, willing to use Ron's _spare time_ (twenty five minutes of "nothing" had to be filled with "something") to _play _their favorite _sport_.

When Ron finally left their house (almost 40 minutes later, he had lost track of time, he was busy with something else), he had a huge smile on his face, looking forward to his night with Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: so, what do you think? It's not that bad, is it?

I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review, it makes my day P I had planned on posting it sooner, but things kept getting into my way and I forgot the story for a while XD

Anyway, a review would be good XD have fun folks, we'll meet again later (I need to do something while my best girlfriend is away on a exchange program… boys best friends just don't work when it comes to gossip XD)


End file.
